Kidnapped
by Hannah-Kiwii
Summary: Kaoru read it, and looked at her in confusion. “What is this?” “It’s a game,” she explained lamely. “Oh look,” exclaimed Hikaru mischievously. “There’s one last question.” A commoner game tumbles Haruhi's world. TamakixHaruhi. Now a 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:-** Well, this is the first Ouran fic I've attempted to write that came out well. It was actually inspired by a meme my friend and I completed. The outcome of this particular question got the writer within me started, and this story is the result. Funny where I get my inspiration from.

I have included the original result at the bottom, so you can see where it came from and how it changed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. The question which inspired the story I found on a website somewhere, but I can't for the life of me remember the address.

**Kidnapped**

Host Club was over for the day, and Haruhi seemed unusually happy. There had been a lot of giggling coming from her customers this afternoon, and the twins were curious as to what could put Haruhi in such a good mood.

"Why are you so happy?" chorused the twins, sidling up on either side of her and trapping her in between them.

She wriggled out from between them, brushing them off as they tried to help her pack up. The chances were they'd try to steal more of her belongings to sell at auction.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked, holding up a piece of patterned note book paper.  
Haruhi paled, and tried to grab it, but Kaoru was too tall, and Hikaru grabbed her and held her arms by her sides, stopping her from making another attempt.

Kaoru read it, and looked at her in confusion. "What is this?"

"It's a game," she explained lamely.

"Well, I can see that, but how does it work?"

She blushed now. "Well there's an, er, list of names at the top." He nodded in confirmation. "They are numbered randomly. The questions and situations below have numbers in." Again he nodded. "The numbers are random again. You match the numbers to the names and see what comes up, and then answer any questions. It's normally for cartoon or book characters."

Kaoru looked amused. "You were playing this with your customers." It was Haruhi's turn to nod. "Well, I must say that using real people's names would definitely be…interesting."

Hikaru let Haruhi go, snatching the paper. "But…but these are _our_ names!"

"It was the customers," mumbled Haruhi. It would seem her good mood had been destroyed.

"Oh look," exclaimed Hikaru mischievously, deliberately raising his voice to draw the attention of all the other hosts. "There's one last question."

All the hosts moved towards where the twins and Haruhi were, coming to see what the disturbance was. The twins gestured for everyone to sit down, once more trapping Haruhi between them so that she couldn't get away.

"Question twenty," Hikaru read out gleefully. "Number 9 and number 6 are about to get married, until number 3 crashes their wedding and abducts number 9 against his/her will. Number 6 follows them, but must forge an uneasy alliance with his/her archrival, number 1. They must then hijack some form of transportation from number 8 in order to get to number 3's lair, where they must fight against number 3's evil zombified minions. What will happen next? Well, this does sound interesting."

Haruhi groaned. She would bet everything she had on the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru had worked out which people would inserted into this little misadventure before deciding to call everyone over, and she would bet her scholarship that it wasn't good.

Hunny seemed intrigued, he scuttled over, peering over the top of the paper. "So we match these numbers here, with the ones at the top?" he asked pleasantly, giving her a sickly sweet smile. She nodded. "Let's see: I'm number 6, which means…I'm getting married, isn't that lucky Takashi?" Mori inclined his head silently.

"Who are you getting married to, senpai?" Tamaki inquired curiously. Hunny, took the paper from Hikaru's hands, running his finger down the page. His mouth formed a little "o" shape in surprise. "I'm getting married to you, Tama-chan."

Tamaki looked dumb founded, and stared at the little senior as though he'd lost his mind. Hunny gazed back, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He tilted his head to one side slightly, as though examining the host club president.

"You're quite handsome, Tama-chan," Hunny concluded eventually, before hopping joyfully back across the room and taking up his usual perch on Mori's shoulders. Tamaki looked faint.

Kaoru grinned wickedly. "Milord and Hunny are deeply in love. Hunny proposes, and Tamaki accepts without hesitation. An enormous wedding is planned, hundreds of guests are invited. Nothing could ruin the happy couple's special day…"

_Could he milk one sentence any more? _Haruhi thought irritably.

"Even when Hunny's arch rival-" Kaoru paused in his speaking, glancing at Hikaru, who held the paper.

Hikaru took up the story. "Even when Hunny's arch rival Kyoya shows up spirits aren't dampened."

"Why would I hate Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked sweetly.

Hikaru waved his hands, looking for inspiration. "He was against the marriage. He didn't think you were good enough for his best friend," he invented wildly.

"Oh," replied Hunny, looking at Kyoya disappointedly. "That isn't very nice, Kyo."

Kyoya barely suppressed a grin at the whimper this statement drew from the club president. _He's enjoying this as much as the twins_ Haruhi noted.

"_But then,_" Kaoru intoned, using his most dramatic voice, "disaster struck. Tamaki is kidnapped by none other but our very own…"

"Haruhi!" Hikaru finished, his voice was just as overdramatic and, well, _evil_.

Tamaki's features couldn't quite work out how to arrange themselves. You could see the cogs in his brain ticking away as this new information fell into place. Of course, no father would be happy that their daughter had become a kidnapper, but she'd _rescued_ him from Hunny's evil clutches. Because, to put it frankly, right now the little senior terrified him.

"Why would I do that?" Haruhi asked curiously, staring at Tamaki thoughtfully. "If they wanted to get married I'd be happy for them." Tamaki whimpered again at her words and she frowned slightly.

Before either of the twins could speak Kyoya answered, "Maybe you were manipulated."

"Manipulated?" Haruhi murmured, lapsing into silence, and Hikaru took his cue to continue the story, glancing at the paper still clutched in his hands.

"Hunny is obviously devastated. He is determined to fight for his love, and blindly rushes forwards, not coming up with a plan. All too soon he realises to chase Haruhi on foot would be pointless. She has used commoner transport, and he carries no small change, and so he needs another method to pursue his bride."

"Bride?" squeaked Tamaki.

"Of course, milord," Hikaru replied, delighting in the president's horror. "Hunny is older, after all."

"This," Kaoru said, raising from his chair theatrically and taking the paper from Hikaru, "is where I come in. Hikaru and I had been put in charge of wedding organisations. We sorted out everything, from the cake to the flowers."

"And Tama's dress!" piped Hunny.

"Yes, of course," Kaoru responded, his grin widening. Tamaki didn't protest, because he was pretending not to hear. His head was buried in his drawn up knees, his hands covering his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. Kaoru simply raised his voice.

"As a result, I am sat outside with the wedding car when -"

"What kind of car?" interrupted Hunny again. "What colour?"

"Pink, decorated with ribbon and little bunnies," Kaoru suggested, looking impatient at the disturbance. "Anyway, I am sat outside with the car when Hunny comes racing out of the building. He spots me and tells me he needs immediate transport. The only problem is he's not making much sense. Money's been a bit thin on the ground recently, and I'm only paid to drive the car after a certain time. I point blank refuse to drive him anywhere, let alone on some mission into commoner territory where my car might get damaged.

"When Hunny-senpai is about to Bunny-kick me into the next century he is stopped by a calm, cold voice. 'I have a suggestion,' says the man. 'I will aid you in finding transport to rescue your…_bride_, for want of a better word…if you allow me to accompany you.'"

"Wow, Kaoru-chan, that's such a good impression of Kyo-chan!" Hunny chirped brightly.

"Thanks," said Kaoru with pride evident in his voice. "I've been practising. It will help a lot in prank phone calls and the like." Kyoya scowled, noting this on his clipboard.

Hikaru decided to take up the story, before his twin revealed too much to the Shadow King. "Naturally Hunny is suspicious: why would Kyoya-senpai want to help him after being so opposed to the wedding in the first place?"

Everyone, even Tamaki, glanced at Kyoya, who smiled a smile which sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room. "I'm obviously concerned for my best friend. If I'm protective of him to the point where I'm picky about who he marries, surely I care that he's been kidnapped." There was something about the way he said it though. Even Kyoya knew he didn't do anything out of casual concern. There was more to this plan.

The twins didn't like someone else butting in on their story. "We're telling this tale, senpai!" Kaoru protested.

"I was under the impression this was a group activity," Kyoya answered dryly.

"Besides, I happen to believe your impression of me is substandard."

Haruhi cut Hikaru off as he jumped in to defend his brother. "Just hurry this stupid game along. I need to do the shopping tonight, and I'm running late as it is."

Kyoya's smile had a smugness about it as the twins sat back down reluctantly. They continued their story, but even more slowly, Haruhi was certain. They just wanted to annoy her.

"Well, Kyoya threatens Kaoru. He makes it clear to my twin that if he does not agree to aid the two unwilling partners in their chase of the commoner our company will be bankrupt within weeks. Kaoru has no choice but to agree to follow Haruhi."

"I am able to follow Haruhi's trail to a commoner supermarket. She is using the store as a hideout, and has set up many defences. The main defence however, is more complicated than a security system. She has surrounded her captive with zombies."

"Oh be realistic!" Haruhi burst. "Where would I get _zombies_ from?"

There was a cough from the door to the music room. "I may be of some assistance there, Haruhi-kun," intoned a creepy voice.

Umehito Nekozawa and his cat puppet, Bereznoff, were stood in the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Nekozawa-san," Kyoya greeted evenly. "Please join us."

"Thank-you," he hissed, taking a seat with the group. "I believe Mr Fujioka was in search of some un-dead minions? How many will he be needing?"

"None!" Haruhi insisted, holding up her hands. "It's just a story, Nekozawa-senpai. The twins are just telling a silly story."

"But they will be loyal minions."

"I really don't need any."

"Not even one?"

"Not even one."

"Very well," sighed Nekozawa disappointedly. "I shall excuse myself then. I must oversee a dark ritual this evening before supper. Good day."

They hosts mumbled their farewells, and they were relieved when the creepy teenager left.

"So," Hikaru began once more, and this time he seemed somewhat shaken by the creepy encounter, "Haruhi has managed to procure an army of zombies from Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club. They are guarding the shopping centre where Tamaki is held captive. Of course, when would Hunny have a problem defeating an enemy, be they living or dead? Hunny simply uses his martial arts to destroy them all while Kyoya gives instructions to someone through his mobile phone. Soon the unlikely pair has free access to the building."

"They run across the car park," Kaoru continued, "and slide through the automatic doors. They are forced to run up the down escalator, and they eventually scale a fire escape to the roof, where-"

"Where the sun is setting," Kyoya interrupted, a malicious glint in his eyes. "The sun is low in the sky, giving everything a red glow. There is a light wind in the air. The scent of cherry blossoms fills the sky."

"Shut up," Hikaru blurted. "You sound like some cheap romance film."

"Yeah," Kaoru added. "Romantic scenes don't suit you Kyoya. You don't have a romantic bone in your body!"

"And I presume that means the two of you do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I doubt either of you have a clue about wooing a potential partner. In fact, you are the only hosts who sell yourselves to the women not because they are attracted to you, but because you are supposedly attracted to one another." That and the death glare he sent served to shut the two of them up.

"As I was saying; the sun is setting, and as myself and Hunny stumble onto the roof, our eyes meet a sight that causes Hunny's blood to boil." He paused for dramatic effect. _He's worse than the twins_ Haruhi reasoned.

The cogs in Tamaki's brain were turning once again. Was Hunny angry because Haruhi had done horrible things to him? Was he lying beaten, tortured or even dead? What had his precious daughter become?

"Haruhi is sat in Tamaki's arms, and he is resting his head on top of hers. They look comfortable, relaxed, peaceful. Tamaki is whispering in her ear, but the wind carries his words so that we can hear them. A love confession."

Tamaki looked like a fish out of water. I had blushed as red as a lobster when boiled, and he opened and closed his mouth, staring wide eyed at Kyoya. "But Haruhi is my daughter!" he managed to squeeze out eventually.

"Of course," Kyoya agreed, but he seemed slightly exasperated. "This is merely a story, speculative of course. After all, we included zombies! I am merely giving a reason for Haruhi to kidnap you, and of course, if you didn't think of her as your daughter, then there is no reason why Haruhi and you couldn't be very happy."

It was bold. Of course, there was no guarantee that the Idiot King would understand what his best friend was trying to say, but it was bold nonetheless. Too bold for Kyoya, but then the boy was a mystery.

Haruhi knew what Kyoya was doing. _He's trying to make Tamaki understand his feelings._ Of course, left unaided Tamaki would probably work it out for himself someday, and Haruhi wouldn't complain if that day didn't come for a long time, because she knew, deep down, how Tamaki felt about her, even if he didn't. And right now she didn't have an answer for him. Not yet anyway.

He got it though. You could see it in his eyes and his face and his whole demeanour that he understood. But Tamaki was a gentleman, born and bred, and he wasn't going to do something as crude as voice this revelation aloud. No, he'd speak to Haruhi later. He'd corner Kyoya first though. They needed a strategy meeting.

"What happens next?" Hunny asked impatiently. Apparently the world tumbling revelations had gone unnoticed by him.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked dumbly.

"In the story. What happens next?"

"Well, you attack Haruhi of course," Kyoya explained, as if it were obvious.

"No, he doesn't," Hikaru countered, trying to regain control of the story. "He doesn't, because Mori turns up, and carries Hunny away, because it's time for his nap."

"Why would Mori do that?" Hunny questioned.

"Because Kyoya called him!" Kaoru answered. "When he was on his phone and you were fighting zombies. Kyoya wanted you removed, because he knew what you'd find on that roof because…because he was the one who manipulated Haruhi!"

A silence fell over the room.

"Is that it then?" asked Hunny curiously. "Is that the happily ever after?"

"I…I suppose so," Hikaru conceded.

Haruhi rushed off in a hurry after that. It was the shopping, of course, she told them several times, but none of them believed her. They let her go anyway though. At least she'd gone to the effort to find an excuse.

Tamaki demanded that he speak to Kyoya in private, right now, this instant, the moment the door shut behind Haruhi. The two hurried off next, Tamaki looking frazzled and Kyoya smug. He even managed to _walk_ smugly.

Hikaru and Kaoru left slowly, sulking. Hikaru kicked at stones angrily along the path to the school entrance. Kaoru listened to his moaning in silence.

Hunny and Mori were left behind, walking slowly, and happily, and _normally_ to their car.

"It could all happen, couldn't it, Takashi?" Hunny asked brightly.

Mori glanced up at the young man on his shoulders, confused.

"That story. It will all come true, when Kyoya sorts Tama-chan out."

"Maybe," said Mori.

"All except the part with Tama-chan and me, of course. Or the zombies."

"Hai," Mori replied.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori spoke eventually.

"Yes, Takashi."

"Do you think she feels the same?"

"Yes. Or she will, when he makes her realise how deep he cares for her. Or Kyoya does. I think it will all come down to Kyoya in the end. Tamaki is a lucky friend."

"Hai."

"Takashi?"  
"Mitsukuni."

"I think we'll have chocolate cake tonight," he chirped joyfully.

**A/N:-** Here is the original question and my answer to it that inspired this story:

**Tamaki and Hunny are about to get married, until Haruhi crashes their wedding and abducts Tamaki against his/her will. Hunny follows them, but must forge an uneasy alliance with his/her archrival, Kyoya. They must then hijack some form of transportation from Kaoru in order to get to Haruhi's lair, where they must fight against Haruhi's evil zombified minions. What will happen next? **

**Well, Hunny bravely and valiantly battles towards his love, but when they reach the lair having karate chopped all the zombies (while Kyo-chan made notes on his clip board) he finds Haruhi and Tamaki wrapped in a passionate embrace...he is most defiantly not being unwilling. Kyoya cackles evilly, pushing his glasses up his nose "All according to plan". It turns out Kyoya saw his friend was about to make a dire mistake, and manipulated Haruhi by threatening to increase her debt. Then he instructed Nekozawa to make an army of zombies to slow Hunny down whilst Haruhi and Tamaki finally stopped being dense and worked out their feelings. Hunny, however, does not give up easily. He becomes an evil zombified minion and attacks Haruhi, until Mori strolls in, knocks him out by feeding him cake with sleeping pills inside, and then apologizes for the inconvenience...Haruhi and Tamaki live happily ever after, and Kaoru is sat outside in the car wondering where everyone got to **

Reviews would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** I started writing this sequel/second chapter right after I finished kidnapped, and really of the first scene. However, other things I was writing quickly replaced it and it was put on the backbench. After reading chapter 63 of Ouran I felt obliged to dig this up and finish it. I hope you enjoy.

Thank you to all who reviewed the first part of Kidnapped, I really appreciate all feedback.

Dedicated to Demi-kun, for bullying me, putting up with me, bullying me, being friendly, bullying me…and…um…in thanks for the random conversations we have! One day I will find a way to get a crumpet to you. But for now, accept a story dedication :) Sorry my writing can't be quite as good as yours :P

(I helped you achieve one of the aims on your profile page! A gold star for me!)

**Kidnapped Part 2**

A silence fell over the room.

"Is that it then?" asked Hunny curiously. "Is that the happily ever after?"

"I…I suppose so," Hikaru conceded.

* * *

"Well then, what's so incredibly desperate?" Kyoya asked casually. He had let Tamaki suffer in prolonged silence for a good ten minutes before giving his friend the cue to begin. He was having too much fun not to drag things out, after all.

They were walking around Ouran's grounds. Alone the fact that a school with such vast gardens could exist within Tokyo showed its wealth. The city was well known for being urban, and such an expanse of open space was rare. Any normal school would have sold off the land to pay for improvements to the building, what with it being prime building land. This school, however, could afford such luxury.

"I…well…it's like this…I…" Kyoya grinned at his friend's discomfort. The King of the Host Club lost for words? Only Haruhi could achieve such a feat, and without even trying, at that.

The blond gathered his wits and with a forced casual voice asked, "Kyoya, do you ever feel like kissing Haruhi?"

Well, the question took the Shadow King aback. He was an enigma, Tamaki Souh, almost as much of an enigma as the commoner that was causing such excitement in their club. The two people who could not be counted and calculated were the two who were most oblivious. How was it that such slow people could always foil his well-laid plans and knock down his defences?

"I wouldn't say so, no, Tamaki," said Kyoya, and of course he hid all surprise perfectly. "That is an unusual question. Did you think I may have had a romantic interest in our commoner friend?"

_Of course you didn't, _Kyoya answered his own question silently. _You're just trying to hide behind this ridiculous 'father' charade once more. If 'mother' loves their daughter too, then you're perfectly justified in your feelings. Well, letting you hide isn't part of my plan, dear friend._

"No…Kyoya?" The blonde looked desperate; his violet eyes were wide. He was begging Kyoya for an answer, _the_ answer. He was looking at his friend as if he were holding the secret to eternal life, or else knew the location to a lost favourite toy.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Is it wrong? Is it wrong that I want to kiss her? When she speaks to me, my heart sings. When another man looks at her, I'm filled with rage. She's in my dreams, and in my thoughts, and in my head like no one else has ever been before. I think about her always and when she isn't by my side I only want to find her. Kyoya, what's wrong with me?"

Kyoya studied his friend for a second. _Love sick fool._

"There's nothing wrong with you, Tamaki," Kyoya attempted to explain. "Think about it carefully: why might you feel these things for Haruhi?"

When Tamaki turned to face Kyoya he looked genuinely afraid. "Am I a bad father, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked seriously.

Kyoya sighed in frustration, tired of Tamaki's idiocy. "You are not her father, Tamaki. Ranka-san is her father. You are her senpai, her friend. And there is _nothing wrong_ with falling in love with her, your friend."

"In love?" Tamaki asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, Tamaki: you're in love with her, and you're the only one who can't see it."

"She's not my daughter," Tamaki arranged his thoughts out loud. "But I love her…I love a girl, but not as a daughter. I am in love with her?"

"Yes," Kyoya repeated, growing irritated.

Tamaki twisted his hands together in frustration, trying to understand Kyoya's words. Kyoya simply grew steadily more annoyed.

Eventually the Host Club King turned to gaze at his vice president, his eyes wide with revelation and panic. "What do I do, Kyoya?"

Kyoya smiled bitterly. "My first step, Tamaki, would be to tell her."

* * *

Haruhi had the shopping basket draped over one arm, the list of items required in her free hand.

"Meat," she read aloud, mentally ticking off each item as her eyes moved down the list. "Rice. Milk. Flour. Eggs. Tea. Sugar."

A shopping basket was substantial when you were only shopping for two. There never were enough items on Haruhi's shopping list to fill a supermarket trolley. "And thank goodness for that," Haruhi had told Tamaki one time, when he demanded to know why she wasn't using 'such an amazing contraption'. "Too deep to easily lift the milk from the bottom without hurting your arms and too easy to loose when you go in search of items along other isles. They don't fit between people and they steer like a pig."

But Tamaki the idiot wasn't there to bother her today. No, Haruhi was alone with her list, her basket and her thoughts. Thoughts that kept straying to said idiot.

Shaking her head to clear it Haruhi returned to her list. "Toothpaste. I need toothpaste."

As she moved between the isles Haruhi felt the familiar sensation of being watched. Casually, so as not to be noticed, she hid the fact that she was looking for her father among the other shoppers. He'd done this many times before, but not since she'd started high school. Ranka was growing gradually happier with the concept of Haruhi being independent.

So it wasn't a great surprise that Haruhi didn't find Ranka in the crowd, but what did shock her was who she did discover following her.

"Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing?" she demanded, placing her hand on her hip.

Taken aback at being discovered following Haruhi, Tamaki stumbled over his weak explanation. "Um, I'm, just…grocery shopping. Yeah: grocery shopping. I'm trying a new experience!"

Haruhi tilted her head to one side. "We went grocery shopping last month, senpai. You ticked it off on your list, I remember."

Tamaki froze. "So…so I did. I lost my list, you see, and I forgot about that one so I thought…" he trailed off, mumbling.

Haruhi silently cursed Kyoya and his meddling ways as she considered the nervous Tamaki before her. She didn't have a doubt that it was Kyoya who had sent the idiot straight after her, when she clearly hadn't had nearly enough time alone with her jumbled thoughts since Tamaki's eyes had been unveiled.

"Well, since you're here, I suppose you can help carry the basket," Haruhi conceded. "Just don't get lost or cause any trouble, okay?"

Tamaki nodded, nearly dropping the groceries in his eagerness to take the basket from her.

Trudging towards the cosmetics isle with the club president in toe Haruhi concentrated with all her might on finding the cheapest possible toothpaste. If her mind were occupied, she wouldn't have to think about the boy following her.

As she stretched out her hand to pluck the tube off the shelf Tamaki's voice broke through Haruhi's concentration. She retracted her hand and turned to look at him. He was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he spoke. "About Hunny-senpai and I: it's just friendship. There's no romantic relationship at all."

Haruhi smiled slightly at his words: he must be stupid, to feel the need to explain that to anyone. "I know that, Tamaki-senpai. What the twins talked about earlier was just a story, a game." _Unfortunately, what Kyoya talked about seemed all too real,_ she added mentally.

"Yes, I know," he agreed readily. "But I was thinking that some of it could come true, if we wanted it to. Kyoya thinks so too."

Haruhi's suspicions about the Shadow King's involvement were true. Tamaki had talked to his best friend after she'd left, and so there was no longer any hope that Tamaki wouldn't know what he was talking about…unless he really was _that_ much of an idiot, which Haruhi did doubt.

"I don't think it could come true, Tamaki," she replied. _Not that I wouldn't want it to,_ she thought. And then, _where did that come from?_ "After all, we couldn't really find any zombies," she joked, trying to make light of the situation. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she waited for his answer. _Why can't it just go back to the way it was last week?_ she asked no one.

"Nekozawa seemed fairly confident about the zombies, if you think you really need them," Tamaki pondered seriously to a bemused Haruhi. "But I don't really think Hunny-senpai will object, at least I hope not. And you don't have to kidnap me, although Kyoya managed to get the key to the fire escape that leads to the roof if you think you need to do that too." Tamaki smiled at her pleasantly. He looked smug, as though his explanation had just made perfect sense.

"Why would I kidnap you, senpai?" asked Haruhi after a long pause.

Tamaki looked at her with his warm, violet eyes whilst a simple, loving smile spread across his face. The pure love that shone just for her in his face made her wonder why she was trying to fight him. _Who was in denial all this time?_ said a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Kyoya. _I'm not sure it was only Tamaki, right, Haruhi?_

"You'd kidnap me because we're in love of course," Tamaki told her breezily. He placed the toothpaste in the basket and made his way lazily towards the check out. "Honestly, Haruhi, you'd have to be rather stupid not to have figured it out before now."

**Author's notes:** Thank you for reading!  
May I also take this opportunity to shamelessly plug SHINE. It's an Ouran umbrella forum, which is in desperately need of members (cos…umm…they all kinda got deleted). Anyways, everyone there is fun, friendly and just generally awesome. It's a small place, so it's very easy to make friends and get involved…(and…shh…but there are also a lot of well know Ouran ff writers over there).  
The link is on my profile if you're interested.

Please don't forget to read and review.


End file.
